


love is simply being there

by AngelycDevil



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Depression, Established Relationship, Multi, PTSD, Post Mission, TLC, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelycDevil/pseuds/AngelycDevil
Summary: Some missions are simple and straight-forward. Some missions drag out over days and end in blood. Some days, even the simple missions are too hard.





	

It’s Phil’s turn to pick a movie and Clint’s turn to pick the food. Steve finds about four big and fluffy pillows for them to curl up in on the couch.

Phil and Clint get in the shower together while Steve waits for the pizza to arrive. Sometimes, he joins his boys in the shower, it’s certainly big enough for all of them to fit and then some. Some days, he doesn’t. Some days, he prefers the solitude and they let him have it. He knows they’ll always be there for him, waiting whenever he’s ready.

He tips the delivery guy extra and sets up everything else for movie night, fluffing the pillows until they’re to his satisfaction, moving some plates and utensils from the kitchen to the coffee table. Then he goes into their bedroom to pull out a clean pair of sweats and a shirt from the washed pile just as Clint and Phil get out of the bathroom. 

They both smile at him and kiss him on the cheek before heading into the living room, wordless.

Steve showers fast, efficiently scrubbing off all the dirt, blood and god knows what else until he can see his skin. He dries himself off and tugs on his clothes haphazardly before getting out of the bathroom and carefully shutting the door behind him. Noise from the TV fills his ears and he inhales deeply. 

_He’s safe. He’s home, he’s safe. He doesn’t have to fight anymore._

Steve walks into the living room quietly and inhales sharply when Clint moves away from Phil instinctively, leaving enough space for a person in between them. Steve sinks into the offered seat and curls into Clint’s neck, grunting softly when Phil drapes over him. Warmth surrounds him. Fingers card rhythmically through his hair and he _melts._

_He’s home._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more, please drop an ask at our [tumblr](https://imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com/message).


End file.
